


On the Edge

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know, Harry," Sirius says, his voice teasing and low. "Have you been a good boy this year?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) who requested - Sirius/Harry, one hour blowjob. Also loosely written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles** prompt #14 - naughty or nice. Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks!  <3 One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets.

The pressure and the heat build until Harry nearly can't breathe. He throws his head back, eyes squeezing shut, but the image of Sirius smirking around a mouthful of Harry's cock lingers, dancing beneath his eyelids. Sirius has kept him on the edge for at least an hour, alternating between bobbing up and down his erection and swirling his tongue around the tip with slow teasing licks. Sometimes he presses Harry's cock to the velvety-soft smoothness of the inside of his cheek and Harry groans and pants and digs his fingers into the arms of his chair until his knuckles go white while sparks skitter across his body.

"Please, oh please—Sirius--" The pleasure Sirius draws from his body is intoxicating, but it's too much—Harry is dying to come; he needs to come—but Sirius just pops off his cock and chuckles, his hand taking the place of his mouth.

"I don't know, Harry," Sirius says, his voice teasing and low. The bastard is enjoying himself even more than Harry, if that's even possible. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

Harry forces his eyes open and stares down at his godfather, on his knees between Harry's two. Sirius leans against Harry's thigh as he strokes slowly with a loosely coiled fist. It's just enough to keep Harry teetering on the edge, never enough to push him over.

"You know I haven't," Harry hisses through clenched teeth. Sirius' lips pull into a lazy smile.

"That's my boy." With a wink, he swallows all of Harry's cock and _sucks_. Harry's cockhead hits the soft palate of Sirius' mouth and finally, Harry's falling, exploding, seizing up and spilling himself down Sirius' greedy throat.

When he comes down, Sirius is there to catch him.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
